mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PlakaDrakes/Tips
I found this on a post on the discussion tab. ALL CREDIT GOES TO BrooklynHalo . The list is really helpful! Check out the profile of their's. It's pretty good! Tips & TricksTip 1. Save up your diamonds! I can’t tell you how many times I’ve spent my diamonds without a thought than wake up to find out that what I spent it on was now half price! Not to mention saving them up can lead to good spending habits at home. Tip 2. Don’t buy the Wubbox unless it’s on sale, or unless your extreme desperate as if you wait you might just be able to buy 2 all at once, helping you gain much more money in the process. I bought a wubbox for 75m and then no joke literally 2 days later it was 50% off! So just trust me on this one. Tip 3. Before you join a tribe make sure you meet the requirements and that your active, otherwise you may just find yourself wasting your time and etheral crystals for nothing. I haven’t experienced this myself but it CAN happen. Tip 4. Keep breeding, even if your not aiming to add another monster to your island keep breeding! Those eggs can be extremely useful when it comes to earning a little more spending money. Tip 5. Do not I repeat Do NOT spend your diamonds on that wheel. Believe it or not that wheel is pretty much just a trap, sure it’s great for earning money and sometimes relics. but your prize is already picked out before the wheel even starts spinning, so when it ends up on 10k coins and just barely missed that relic, there was no chance it was ever going to hit it, so don’t waste your diamonds for nothing. Tip 6. Hatch your eggs before you sell them. If you Hatch your eggs before selling them you will gain more experience, not to mention they sell for the same amount of coins on the island as they do in the Nursery, the bonus is free experience! Tip 7. Don't do Key 4 Keys. When you get a key, you don’t know who gave it too you. The gift message only states that your friend sent you a key, it never tells you who sent it or even when. So trust me when I say you won’t get a key back from that friend you sent it too. Tip 8. Don't trust the big salads. This may be a surprise to most of your but the big salads are pretty much just a scam. They cost twice as much as what you would spend on the cakes, but they cook for the exact same amount of time, but if that’s not enough they give you 250k less treats than if you were to just buy 2 cakes for the same price! Don’t waste your money on the big salads, if I where you only cook cakes. Tip 9. Don’t put your level 15 monsters in your Wubbox. I know this ones pretty obvious but people still do it, once you’ve gotten rid of a level 15 monster, they disappear off of your gold island. If you’ve done this know that you’ve wasted millions of coins as the treats you fed those monsters cost a lot of money and you just fed them to your Wubbox, talk about a waste of cash. Are there any tips I missed? Let me know in the comment section down below! Category:Blog posts